Lie to me from beginning to end
by sanctuary fan
Summary: For each episode I chose some of the discussions I liked best between Lightman and Foster and added my own sequel of that. The part from the show is highlighted in Italic, the rest is my own take. Drabble
1. S1 E1

**Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot**

_What is that?_

_Chocolate pudding._

_Who eats pudding at 10 in the morning?_

_People who like pudding._ Foster said and plastered a smile on her face. "What's wrong with eating pudding in the morning?"

"You're more of a «Caffe latte and croissant» looking girl, not pudding"

"Thank you. I didn't think you would notice" Foster stated and took another spoon of pudding. "Want some?"

"Oh grow up!" Lightman said with a smirk on his face.

- Later that day -

_What is that now? _Lightman asked looking at the big paper cup she was holding

_Orange slushy._

_How old are you?_

"Around you? Too old, because that's how you make me feel! Outside this building I'm so much younger… and relaxed." Foster said and smiled. She was so happy it almost infuriated him.

"If working here stresses you out, why do you stay?" Lightman blabbed the first thing that came to his mind.

"You know what Cal? You should get a hobby…" Foster took another sip from her drink again, then left.

"Like drinking that can be considered a hobby" Lightman yelled and all the employees in the hallway turned, but she didn't. That round was hers.


	2. S1 E2

**Season 1 Episode 2 Moral Waiver**

"_How's it going with the ball player?_

_Ball players play baseball._

_Yeah…_

_Chicken dumplings?_

_Oh no! I never eat meat I can't see. No. really no! you have no idea what's in there!"_

"What's wrong with you and food?" Foster asked putting aside her Chinese dish. "I'm hungry and you are ruining my lunch"

"It's for your own good luv. You tend to eat a lot of crap lately." Lightman told her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you OK?"

"Why, because I eat Chinese food? You know most people enjoy other cultures' food. We're not all voided of imagination when it comes to food"

"No, you definitely are not. For the rest of us, we like to know what we're eating"

"Sure, like you fit with all the rest!" Foster replied daring him to continue. Her appetite was already gone and he knew it, so he would let her remark slide.

"So about your ball player?" Lightman said with an emphasis on _ball player_ so she would know he wouldn't give a crap about the kid's choice in sports.

Foster just rolled her eyes in exasperation and continued with the summary of the case


	3. S1 E3

**Season 1 Episode 3 A perfect score**

"_What's this?_

_That's a koteka. It's handmade, very rare._

_What did they use it for? Soup?_

_Genital presentation. If the man was trying to impress a woman he'd serve himself up on that, sort of speak."_

"Oh, and you let me smell it?" Foster said and put down the wooden piece.

"Come on, it was easier with women those days. Today a man has to make an impression on a totally different level."

"Yes it's very hard for you men…"

"Ok. What does a man have to do to earn a date with you, for instance" said Lightman while getting close to Foster

"No, bad example, it's been years"

"Just humor me."

"Hypothetically or are you interested?"

"I still have a chance?" Lightman winked at her. Foster put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back.

Lightman grabbed her hands and took a step forward towards her. "I bet the man of your choice has to be presentable, funny, intelligent, have good manners, appreciate a good wine and gourmet food, make jokes, call you the next day, bring you flowers… Oh, yeah not to forget hovering but not too close, offering support but also respecting your independence and so on"

"And you would mind doing all that for a woman whom you like?" that time Foster asked looking straight into his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind for you" smirked Lightman

"You're right it's harder for men, but also for a woman too, back then at least she knew what she chose…"

"So the size does matter, right Foster?"

"Focus Cal!" said Foster and backed up to leave some space between them.


	4. S1 E4

**Season 1 Episode 4 Love Always**

"_You really are idiotically happy, aren't you?"_ Lightman said with a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"What's wrong with being happy? Everybody has a right to at least a shot to happiness. Even you!" Foster replied with a big smile on her face.

"I don't believe in happiness, it always comes with a bunch of lies I can read, you know that!"

"Everyone lies, Cal and it's for the best to not know little thing about the others. We all need our small secrets to be secret."

"So Foster, do you keep secrets from Alec and he keeps secrets from you?" Lightman asked as if the idea just popped into his head

"That's not the point Cal! The point is that you're overly obsessed with seeing only lies everywhere"

"You know you're deflecting, right?"

"Oh shut up!"

- Later that day -

"_Hey Foster_

_What?_

_I don't think you're the good girl_

_Liar"_

"You know I hate the line, right?" asked Lightman

"I know, but I also trust you to respect it! I would do the same for you" said Foster looking at him with so much determination. He believed her.

"No, no, please don't, I'm used to being smothered"

"I suggest tomorrow you chose someone else to pick on, I had enough this week"

"But you're so much fun than others!"

"Good bye Cal"


	5. S1 E5

**Season 1 Episode 5 Unchained**

"_Hey! If she has strong feelings about Trillo, then she has to learn to put them aside!" _Lightman practically yelled at Foster

"_Oh so I guess if someone's gotta teach her hoe to avoid her feelings than you're the most qualified!"_ Foster fought back.

"Where did that come from?" Lightman asked a little perplex.

"Not everything is all about science, not where people you work with are concerned" Foster said although she knew that discussion would go nowhere.

"That's where you come in luv, you're the shrink, I'm the scientist" Lightman said with a smirk on his face that he knew would make Foster angry.

"Yeah, and psychiatry is voodoo! You need to learn Cal that not everyone is as detached as you all the time. Come to think of it, you also have your Achilles heel when it comes to a certain type of cases. Torres has the same right!"

"Yes, but I've learnt to deal with them!"

"More or less Cal, so will Torres if you give her time! And by the way it sucks when your employees think you don't give a damn! So, you're right that's where I come in"

"You're done?" Lightman asked and looked at Foster with a bitter squint.

"God you drive me mad sometimes" The exasperation in Foster's voice was actually funny for Lightman.

"_Anything else I can do for you?"_


	6. S1 E6

**Season 1 Episode 6 Do No Harm**

**First I thought about the ending of the episode, but that was perfect, so I finally chose another dialog. Anyway, I do believe that there isn't more to say in this episode than what was said already, but I'll give it a try.**

"_You were very good back there with Misses Burch. Very nurturing. Maybe you should get a puppy. I could talk to Obama's people._

_Alec has allergy._

_Poodles, no fur! They have hair._

_It's not what it's about…" _

"Than what is it about?_"_ Lightman asked. He was getting really irritated with her state of mind in the last weeks, but had to respect their rule. He knew that case was getting to her even more and he decided he couldn't let it go.

"It's not the time to talk about me, we have a case to work on" Foster replied with her professional demeanor in place.

"Gill, I can't pretend I don't see you're hurting anymore, it's been going on for far too long now. You know I'm here for you, right?" Lightman tried again

"I know Cal, I know" Foster smiled lightly

"And you know you can also talk to me"

"This is something I need to talk to my husband… one day" Foster said and entered her office. Cal followed, but remained at the door.

"Are you sure you're fine with this case?" he asked

"Of course I'm fine!" Foster tried to put some conviction in her words. She mildly succeeded.

"Yeah, you're always fine." Cal said and left her doorway.


	7. S1 E7

**Season 1 Episode 7 The Best Policy **

"_You don't have to do this. If you want to choose your friendship first you can just hand this over to the authorities. Let someone else investigate it._

_Yeah, I'm sure they'll do a bang up job._

_I'm just saying that… you can walk away._

_What if the drug really is killing people?" _Lightman asked_. _Foster could see the responsibility pushing down his shoulders.

"Is your friend lying about his involvement?"

"I'm not sure, I can't read him very well. I see shame and guilt but not necessarily in connection with the drug. I … don't know" Lightman said and took a deep breath. "There's only two people I trust left…" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Foster knew it was hard to lose a friend, but life didn't always bring certainty when one had to choose.

"In this case people's lives are more important than personal relationships." Foster said. "You know most of the times I trust you to do the right thing…" she smiled

"Most of the time?" Lightman asked raising an eyebrow

"I know you, of course I hope you always do the right thing, but sometimes you know you just like to make a mess."

"Yes, but I trust you to clean up, he has no one."

"If he is involved and came to you to cover him, then he doesn't know you as well as you think he does." Foster said and placed a kiss on his cheek. "By the way, two people to trust are better than none."


	8. S1 E8

**Season 1 Episode 8 Depraved Heart **

"_You didn't make it to your meeting with the mayor._

_I cancelled it_

_No actually you didn't and it's been on the books for three weeks_

_I meant to cancel it_

_Cal?_

_Go mother someone else"_

Foster looked at their employees who seemed to be more and more embarrassed by the scene between the two of them. Finally she decided she had enough.

"Give us the room please!" she said and before Lightman got a chance to protest everyone took off.

"Stay close, it won't take long!" Lightman yelled at them. "You shouldn't have done that, we have work to do!" he lashed at Foster.

"I'm more concerned about you" Foster said using an intentionally low tone. "Listen to me for a second" she continued when he showed signs of even more anger. "I know this case is important to you…"

"If you knew you would help, not get in the way" Lightman mumbled through his teeth.

"We also have other cases; I allowed you the time to work on this one. And you have my full support whenever I can spare the time. You are using our whole staff, so I'm trying to make it work with the little resources left. I know this case is getting to you hard, but focus Cal!"

"Don't you start with me…" Lightman's tone seemed almost threatening.

"Stop, if you need to lash out at someone and you think I'm the right person for it, fine, but don't ever disrespect me in front of our employees" Foster replied and left the room.

- The next day -

"_There has to be some reason why they killed themselves_

_I know you don't want to hear this again, but i'm gonna say it to you anyway. It doesn't matter how many you find a reason for, it wasn't your fault"_ Foster said and placed a hand on his arm.

"It doesn't help hearing it over and over again"

"That's because you don't want to hear it, but you know I'm right. Your mother was sick and the doctors didn't see it. You were too young Cal and it was your parents' responsibility to take care of you not the other way around."

"I need to understand why…" Lightman said, but the pain was already written all over his face

"She was depressed, the treatment didn't work and she saw no other way out. No matter how hard you want find a deeper meaning, there isn't and you couldn't have helped her then."

"Hey Foster?"

"Yes?"

Lightman didn't say another word just looked at her.

"I know Cal, but next time you should really learn to speak out the apology, it has more impact when you say it out loud!"


	9. S1 E9

**Season 1 Episode 9 Life Is Priceless **

"_You almost didn't sell it. I'm gonna have to hit you harder next time_

_Yeah, you took a little too much pleasure in that one"_

"Well, it's been a while and I'm taking advantage of every chance I have to pay some of it back to you…" Foster said raising her shoulders as if to further prove her point. "Even in character calling me a bitch will always get you a much too plausible slap on the face"

"Oh, that's so unlike you, Foster"

"Get used to it because you've been a real pain lately"

"Me?" Lightman actually seemed hurt and it made Foster smile. "How come?" he asked and did his annoying head tilt and "in your space" position. Foster didn't seem intimidated and he really hated that.

"Come on Cal, we all need a break sometimes, don't you?"

"A break from what?"

"From you, Cal…"


	10. S1 E10

**Season 1 Episode 10 Better Half **

**I know it's a long dialog from the episode, but it's really funny, hope my part is the same…**

"_Do you not remember what it was like after she left? You wore the same shirt at the office every day for a month._

_I still do_

_You saw the head tilt. She's flirting with you._

_No, it's ridiculous_

_She does this to you every time. She's single again Cal_

_No, no, she's been with Roger for… for the best part of the year_

_Is she still? Did you ask her?_

_I don't know, I'm taking the case. I'll be fine._

_Cal?_

_I'm in complete control of myself, which is more than I can say for you following me into the men's room_

_The women's room Cal, the women's room"_

"Oh stop flaunting!" Lightman said outraged

"Excuse me?"

"Your face, it's written all over: I'M RIGHT, CAL'S WRONG!"

"Stop being such a child"

"Me, you're the one rubbing my nose into it!"

"Into what, Cal? You're in for some pain again, but you just seem to forget!"

"Jealous Foster?"

"Oh stop it Cal!" Foster raised her hands in frustration "I was there to pick up the pieces and it wasn't a pretty site. You know the effect this woman has on you, but still insist to get wrapped in her world again!"

"You're smothering Foster"

"Fine, I give up! You'll never learn!" she said and with a sigh and left the bathroom.

"Why should I learn when I have you to pick up the pieces again?" Lightman called out after her


	11. S1 E11

**Season 1 Episode 11 Undercover **

"_You know the line we talked about? You know the line we have to draw because we see things people are hiding, things they don't want us to know? I think we should respect the line, I think is best for both of us" _Foster said and smiled, yet a very sad smile

Lightman looked at her and saw her struggling.

"I can't respect your line when you're clearly hurting"

"I need to do this on my own, Cal. And I don't want to waste my energy trying to hide it from you because you step your boundaries. Don't protect me and don't help me this time, I need to go through it on my own and make my own choices and I need you to let me!"

"You're pissed off at me" Lightman said and continued to look at her. Her face was so expressive and she made no effort to hide it, even if her tone was calm.

"Have it your way luv, but 'm here for you if..."

"Good night Cal" Foster interrupted him.

"Good night luv" he understood it wasn't any point in pushing once she had made up her mind.


	12. S1 E12

**Season 1 Episode 12 Blinded**

"_You get hit and it's OK, I get hit and suddenly it's time to throw in the towel? You have to spend some time with one of these victims and you tell me it's not worth it._"

"You don't have to act so tough, you know?" Lightman said caressing her arm.

"I know, but I've worked with rape victims before and as a woman I understand the act better than you. Whatever it takes to catch him…" Foster replied and leaned forward into his touch. She really needed the comfort.

"That's what scares me, one day you might really get hurt…"

"Oh, you know now how I feel whenever you do something stupid and antagonize people. One of them might seek revenge and come after you"

"Is Alec coming?" Lightman asked and saw the shadow that rested on her face for a millisecond before she succeeded to hide it.

"He's in Europe at a conference; I didn't want him to worry, so I'll tell him when he comes back." Foster said and it was clear for Lightman that she didn't even want Alec there.

"They'll let you out tomorrow morning and it would be for the best to stay at the office until we catch the guy. He might try something again…" Lightman's face was full of worry for her.

"I never thought I'd ever tell you this but Cal, you're smothering!" Foster said and gave him a little shove.

"It's not funny Foster, not funny at all."


	13. S1 E13

**Season 1 Episode 13 Sacrifice**

"_Alec and I are separating. I'm… I'm moving out._

_I'm sorry_

_You know, I can't even picture it… being on my own_

_Must've been a long time"_

"It will take some getting used to, but right now I just want to believe I made the right choice" Foster said as if for herself.

"Any doubts?"

"No, not doubts. It's more like regrets. I could've seen it earlier and maybe do more. I don't know. What's the use of being able to see the truth in others and being a psychiatrist when I can't use it to save my own marriage?" Foster's voice was full of something Lightman didn't think would ever hear from her: realization of failure.

"You know it doesn't work like that. Look at me, spotting every single lie ended my marriage" Lightman said and took a sit next to her on the desk. His shoulder was touching hers.

"Yeah, but now you're back together and you're actually civil with each other"

"Well, I think it's for old time sake, but none of us believe it could work. We both remember why it ended. And in case I seem to forget I'm counting on you to remind me."

"As if you ever listen… Plus Emily is worried about the two of you"

"Emily? Why?"

"Because she remembers and she's afraid you don't anymore. She's grown up Cal, she sees things."

"I'll have a talk with her tonight."

Lightman put a hand around Foster and she put her head on his shoulder. The both just stood there for a couple of minutes just looking at the wall in front of them.

"I'm here for you luv, whenever you need me"

"I know Cal"


	14. S2 E1

**Season 2 Episode 1 The Core of it**

"_I'm wearing pink today, Cal, pink, because I like pink it makes me happy, which is something that I have not been for a very long time! I'm divorced and I'm free and I'm happy and if you do something to screw that up…_

_I won't! I promise I won't!"_

"Oh, I hope not, because it sure feels like you're starting to"

"Hey, come on have I ever broken my promise?" Lightman asked with such an innocent look on his face it made Foster mad.

"Cal, don't you dare ask that question!" she even sounded threatening.

"Come on Foster, you're don't you think you're overreacting? It's only money and we finally got rid of Zoe! Isn't that what you wanted?" he continued to push her even more mad.

"Yes, Cal, I'm sure you did it for my sake… and I'm also sure our employees will see your point when their pay check won't be coming this month"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, you're a smart girl".

"Oh, don't you dare put this on me, this mess is all yours this time"

"Come on Foster, remember the employees, they have no part in this. But if you insist, I'll find a solution" Lightman's eyes twinkled and that made Foster regret she even had that conversation with him. And much to her worry he continued while he turned around to leave her in the hallway

"_You know push comes to shove I can always go to Vegas make the money back, so…_

_Wait! Don't even joke about that! Cal, promise me you'll never go back to Vegas!"_


	15. S2 E2

**Season 2 Episode 2 Truth or Consequences **

**This was a very hard one, because of the lack of scenes between Lightman and Foster unconnected to a case. But here it is…**

"_There a lot. You see, that's good, you work for me "_

"With you Cal, not for you!" Foster insisted on remanding him.

"Yeah… you keep reminding me that but, technically, my name is on the building so… " Lightman said wearing that annoying smile on his lips "And you're not exactly the silent partner"

"Watch it Cal, I can always be a silent partner" Foster raised a threatening finger to support her words.

"Oh, come on, we both know you couldn't stay away from this place" Lightman was so sure of the truth behind that statement it made Foster angry.

"Of course I couldn't, but I could leave the finance part to you and I would just take cases and not bother about money needed to pay the bills and salaries, like any other of your employees. And I do resent your ego when it comes to annoying statements from your part"

"You know me luv, you know that's who I am" a shrug of his shoulders accompanied his words

"I know Cal, but that doesn't mean I stopped hoping you would grow up one day"

"But where's the fun in that?" Lightman asked invading her space with his head tilt and all

"Yes, of course, what's life but a constant enjoyment for you!" Foster said rolling her eyes "You'll never learn…" she finally laughed and pushed him away.


End file.
